


What it could have been

by Luka_OwO



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A lot of hugs, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I just want one fanfic where SW is not a dick, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Mostly coming from Scorpia, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_OwO/pseuds/Luka_OwO
Summary: What if Shadow Weaver regreted her actions when stuck on that cell? What if she ran away with Catra?What if she stops being a dick??
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I wrote this fic to get some thoughts out of my head and to have a little bit of fun as I spend my social distancing.  
> I am very aware of how awfully I write and how bad it is.

Catra strides into the cell blocks. The prisoners stare at her, some with angry sneers other with regret. She doesn't care about them, there's only one prisoner she wants to see. She's getting closer, some cells are empty. They were in the farthest cell in the whole row.

Just a few more steps. Her hands are sweaty, and so is the rest of her body. 'Why am I nervous? She's just a prisoner!' She thinks angrily. Her tail swishes constantly and very fast. She can see the cell already. Catra runs her hand at her hair and take a deep breath. "Hey there, Shadow Weaver." She says with false confidence. The prisoner does not move.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I got some contraband for you." The cat gives a small smile, a bag in hand. The prisoner don't move at all. Catra's ears fall flat, her tail coils around her leg. Was she decieved? Did Shadow Weaver manipulate her into her freedom?

She opens the cell and run into, claws out ready to slash what she believed was a illusion. Catra let's out an anguished cry and the "Illusion" startles. The cat stops in her tracks and flinches as not an illusion Shadow Weaver stares at her.

"When did you get here?" The older lady ask calmly. She gets up and closer to Catra, who scrambles in disbelief.

"Y-you didn't leave..." Catra mutters in disbelief.

Shadow Weaver nods her head hesitantly. "I didn't..." The dark sorcerer kneels in front of the young cat. "Are you alright?"

Catra blinks and quickly gets up. "YES! I mean, yes I am." She coughs and brushes the dust off, turning in her heels and closing the cell door.

The oldest sighs and stares at a wall. She stays like that for a few seconds. "Aren't you leaving?" She asks without looking at Catra, who stays silent, only staring at the cell and it's prisoner.

"I'm making sure you can't escape." Catra says after a while. The sorcerer turns her head in her direction. It was possible to see her amusement even with a mask on.

To Catra's surprise, Shadow Weaver laughs. Not the evil and creepy laughing she usually does, but an genuine human laugh.

"W-what is so funny??" Catra screams while slamming the cell door. "You're a prisoner! You shouldn't be laughing!"

Shadow Weaver turns her back to Catra, taking her mask off to wipe a tear. "Catra,My dear I know this place like I know the nails in my hands. " She puts her mask on and turns to Catra. "I can escape this place anytime I want."

"But you didn't! You're lying!" Catra is getting agitated. Her tail is swishing all over the place.

"I didn't." Shadow Weaver gets in front of Catra, laying a hand at the door. "Because I'm not leaving you here."

Mismatched eyes widen in surprise. Her tail stops moving and her ears flatten. "What?"

"I'm not leaving without you." The older says in a matter of factly way.

"Wh- why? Why not abandon me here?" Catra slams her hand at the pad, opening the cell door. She stomps in. "Adora did it! Everyone did it! You never treated me well!! You never loved me!!"

She screams while punching weakly at Shadow Weaver's chest. There are a few tears at the young cat's eyes. The sorcerer only takes the punches, looking at the teenager with sorrow and regret.

She closes her eyes. Just like the days she spent at the cell, she sees a younger Catra wailing and punching her. She feels her eyes sting. This young Catra turma into a Young Adora, Still wailing, but with softer punches. Her cheeks are getting wet. The young Adora soon turns into a younger Micah, who was hugging her waist and crying loudly.

Shadow Weaver blinks for a few moments. Catra is staring at her, eyes puffy and tear stains in her cheeks. The two of them stare each other for a few moments.

The sorcerer sighs and takes Catra's hands gently. "Catra... I've done you wrong multiple times... I've never showed the love and attention you deserved. I treated you like an beast with no respect at all... And I'm sorry." Catra blinks again and stares at the older woman in disbelief. "You don't have to forgive me. Just let me do something right for you, and take you out of this filthy place." The dark sorcerer gesture to the walls. "You deserve better and to be happy too. You deserve all the love in the world. And you deserve to love who you should love. Even a certain blonde girl." She finishes with a wink. Catra sputters and the older woman chuckles.

Shadow Weaver gets up and takes the gem on her mask off, smashing and making an spell rune with the powder. Catra is sitting on the ground, watching curiously. "This will do." The sorcerer turns in Catra's direction, extending her hand. "Come, child. Let us go to a better place." Catra gets up and closer carefully, not fully trusting the older woman. She stares at Shadow Weaver's hand and hesitantly takes it, a small smile in her face.


	2. uhhh,,,

Hello! It's me, Dean/Moth!  
I'd like to apologise for the lack of new chapters for this fanfiction.

Sadly i've not been in a good condition to write, draw or do anything, really.  
Nothing I do seems right for some reason. Still trying to figure that out :[ Hopefully, until the end of the moth i'll be done! And I'm really really sorry again.


End file.
